Pester
by Burgie
Summary: Meenah asks Aranea who she's flush-crushing on, with unexpected results. Gillfronds.


**This is my first time writing Homestuck and second-person. Man, it was easier than I thought it'd be. And so fitting that my first Homestuck oneshot is for my OTP.**

* * *

Your name is Aranea Serket and keeping the empress in line is such a hard job sometimes, but someone's gotta do it and it just happens to be you.

"So, Serket, who do ya like?" You direct a glare at the young empress but refuse to answer her. She's been asking you the same question all day after you accidentally let slip that your empath abilities helped you decide whether or not a crush was worth persuing.

"As if I would tell you, Meenah," you reply, ignoring her presence as you go about the hive picking up books. She brings all these books to her hive but never reads them. You have no idea why she does that, unless it's to annoy you. If it is, it's working.

"Aw, c'mon, Serk, tell me," she whines. "I'll stop pestering you if you just tell me."

"No," you reply vehemently, handling a book a little roughly. But this book isn't an ordinary book- it's a diary. A grin breaks out over your face as this gives you an idea of how to make her shut up. You don't normally resort to blackmail but the slight fear you feel from Meenah is hard to resist.

"That's my diary," she informs you. "Don't read it, it's private." She jumps up from the position she'd been lounging in and runs to you, trying to grab the tome away from you.

"If you stop pestering me, I'll give it back. If you don't, I'll read it," you threaten, holding the book out of her reach. She leans into you, shoving her chest in your face as she reaches for the book anyway. And then she feels the teal blush making your cheeks burn.

"Ha! You must like a gill or you wouldn't be blushing like that," she reasons, her plight for the diary forgotten for the moment. "So, who is it?"

"Meenah," you growl, stepping away from her. You're quite flustered now. It's bad enough to have her presence there but pushing her boobs into your face crossed so many lines.

"Please, Aranea," she finally begs. You're stunned into silence. When has she ever said please or addressed you by your first name? She must really want to know, or maybe a bored empress will do anything to get what she wants.

"Fine," you relent. "I'll tell you. But first you have to close your eyes." She does so reluctantly, and you busy yourself with putting the books away before you go to her. You have to get your thoughts under control and figure out what you're going to do. How will you tell her? Or better yet, how would you show her? An idea springs to your mind and you open her diary. You know you promised not to but you can't help yourself and besides, what could her diary tell you that her feelings couldn't?

Now, there's a surprise. Meenah is actually quite an eloquent writer when she wants to be. Her diary entries go into vivid detail, telling you things you never knew and honestly never really wanted to know. Meenah's fantasies involve a lot of domination, which isn't surprising coming from her. The surprising thing, though, is that she wants to be dominated. By _you_.

"I'm getting old," you hear her say, and that snaps you out of your confused, lusting thoughts. It seems like her fantasy will come true today.

"Alright, Meenah," you say, closing her diary and setting it down on the floor where you've been piling books. "I'll tell you. Or, better yet, I'll show you." You can feel lust coming off her in waves, and it's so strong that you almost throw yourself at her. But you don't. Instead, you maintain control and walk slowly towards where she still stands in the middle of the room. You stand on your toes because she's noticeably taller than you, take a breath, and then kiss her.

She's surprised, as you can feel and see. Her composure cracks for just a second and she almost swoons. But you catch her before she falls and walk her over to a wall. She's got to have some support if she can't even stand up straight. And maybe she'll like being pushed up against a wall and kissed. It wasn't in her diary but her feelings of lust ramp up when you do this, so it must be good.

"Oh, Meenah, it's you. I'm flushed red for you," you explain in between pants. "You've hooked me, and the only bait you had to use was yourself." She loves it when you use fish puns, which is why you use them often. And then your lips are coming together again, clumsily at first because you're rushing but then becoming more like the kisses in your dreams and hers. Your name is Aranea Serket and you love the empress you're meant to be keeping in line.


End file.
